Stay with me
by Hopeformeyet
Summary: You said it would be a simple mission and that you would be back before I could even miss you! Dammit Reborn! Where are you?


_Hello. This is me hopformeyet and I would like to thank you for deciding to read this oneshot. This song is a favorite of mine so I thought it would be neat to right a story with it using my favorite couple. Please leave some encouraging comments and review! The name of the song is "stay with me "by Danity Cane. i would also like to apologize for it being so short._

_'_present'

'**flashback'**

_'lyrics/ thoughts'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own this song or katekyo hitman reborn. They both belong to their respective owners._

_Raindrops fall from everywhere_

_I reach out for you but your not there_

_So I stood waiting in the dark_

_With your picture in my hands _

_Story of a broken heart._

Tsuna looked out the window from his place on the bed. The covers sprawled everywhere, twining around his legs keeping him from getting up. Not that he would want. If anyone had been there to see him they would have immediately that the usual glittering, caramel eyes had become blank and empty almost as if he were dead.

Watching as the rain fell outside he thought bitterly on how well the weather fit his mood. Turning his eyes away from the rain he looks at the picture in his hand. The glass in the frame was shattered and the picture underneath it was almost unable to be seen. But Tsuna didn't need to look at the picture to know what lay underneath that broken glass. '_You said you'd be fine! You said that it would be a simple mission and that you would be back before I could even miss you! Dammit Reborn! Where are you?' _

_Stay with me _

_Don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you _

_Just stay with me _

_And hold me close _

_Because I've built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what's like without you_

_So stay with me _

_Just stay with me_

"**Hey, Reborn?" asked the young vongolo boss. After being given a grunt in response to his words Tsuna continued. **

"**Will you be here forever? I know it's a lot to ask but…..if you're gone I don't think I could take it." While speaking, Tsuna had refused to look at the now adult sized demon tutor of his. The silence that followed his words hit Tsuna hard. Laughing shakily he shook his head and got up from his seat at his desk. **

"**Sorry, Reborn! That was probably really weird to you so just ignore it okay?" making his way to the door, he was surprised when a hand shot out and pulled him to the hitman's hard body. They stayed like that for a long time and Tsuna thought that he heard a soft whisper come from Reborn. **

"**Yeah, I'll stay"**

_I'm trying and hoping for the day_

_That my touch is enough_

_To take the pain away_

_Cause I've searched for so long _

_The answer is clear_

_We'll be ok if we don't let it disappear._

**Reborn had been anxious lately. He was constantly on edge, even more so than usual. To say that Tsuna was worried would have been an understatement. He tried almost everything to get Reborn to calm down. Holding him, kissing him, anything that he thought would offer comfort to the restless hitman. All his attempts were met with a cold glare and an order to get off of him. **

**Tsuna knew something was horribly wrong. His own intuition was acting up constantly lately and the headaches he got from it were brutal. What would make Reborn act like this?**

_I've searched my heart over_

_So many, many times_

_No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night_

_Our picture hangs out of tune_

_Remind me of the days_

_You promised we'd always_

_And never go away_

_That's why I need you to stay._

Months had passed since he had last seen Reborn. Life had to continue. Tsuna knew this but not having reborn around was almost like not breathing. It was impossible. But still Tsuna did his job, being the boss just like Reborn would have wanted him to. He hid his sadness from everyone. He didn't want to burden them with his feelings, no he didn't need to. Reborn had taught him to be strong and he would prove to everyone that he was okay.

So seeing the cold barrel of a gun being pointed at him he was unsure if he should laugh or cry. Who was he kidding? The only times he was strong was for his family, for Reborn. Not for himself, never himself. So as he felt the first bullet hit him, he smiled. '_I will be seeing you soon won't I, Reborn. Hopefully my past self can fix this. I pray he can.'_

_Finished_

Hello again. I just wanted to let all of those that have reviewed for Forgotten that I will be publishing a chapter soon. Maybe this weekend but no promises. I hope you have enjoyed this oneshot. And for those who haven't read Forgotten please do so.

Thanks once again and please tell me what you think!


End file.
